


Lo spirito del Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dragonessa [2]
Category: La ragazza drago | The Dragon Girl - Licia Troisi
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 24) Come ogni bambino, X crede nello spirito del Natale
Relationships: Fabio - Relationship, Sofia - Relationship
Series: Dragonessa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108169





	Lo spirito del Natale

Lo spirito del Natale

«Mamma, tu ci credi allo spirito del Natale?» domandò il bambino.

Fabio lo guardò e sorrise, spostando il suo sguardo sulla moglie, pensando: "Lui è come lei, pieno di vita. Un tempo non riuscivo a vedere vie d’uscita, il mondo era freddo, oscuro e corrotto. Ero avvelenato, come una viverna e il mio animo stava morendo, intrappolato dal metallo.

Lei mi ha dato una nuova vita".

«Certo che ci credo» rispose Sofia.

Il piccolo sgranò gli occhi e insistette: «Anche se sei grande?».

«Oh, io credo in tante cose piccolo mio, anche se sono grande. Io credo persino nei draghi» rispose lei. Il vento gelido le scompigliava i lunghi capelli rossi, tra le ciocche risaltavano dei fiocchi di neve.

Il figlio, esaltato, gridò: «Wow! Allora anche io credo anche nei draghi, oltre che negli spiriti».

I due genitori ridacchiarono, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice.


End file.
